Wanna Make You Mine
by Artemia Fae
Summary: Boys Love Baffy Human!AU The Office/Looney Tunes Crossover (Sort of) This is based on the TLTS episode "Best Friend Redux" Daffy becomes jealous of Bugs hanging out with his longtime friend Rodney, so Bugs suggests that Daffy find a friend of his own to hang with. And Daffy does, but soon they become too close to Bugs' liking. Cue: Jealous dorks, humor and happy endings. Oneshot :)


_**A/N:**_ **Hello guys! Title taken from "Training Wheels" By Melanie Martinez.**

 **I was watching the Looney Tunes Show episode "Best Friends Redux" and I was also watching The Office (U.S. Version) on Netflix. And my brain concocted this. I don't think it's a full crossover which is why I didn't categorize it that way.**

 **Hopefully this is funny, I wrote this instead of sleeping lol. Don't ask me why I couldn't wait until tomorrow after a good night's sleep. I blame Steve Carell for making me addicted to things and forgoing basic human needs. XD**

 **Also some things were changed and Dunder - Mifflin may or may not be spelled wrong. I need to sleep.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Very few things annoy Dennis "Daffy" Duckson, okay that's not totally true. A lot of things annoy Daffy. The neighbors, other people's pets, his co-workers at Dunder - Mifflin (the paper company he works at), and even old people. That's right, _old people_.

But nothing bothers Daffy more, nothing that gets right under his skin than seeing his co-worker Benedict "Bugs" Beauregard talking or rather, _flirting_ with the new temp who also happens to be Bugs' long time best friend, Rodney.

No you see, _Daffy_ is Bugs' best friend ever since college when they were dorm mates. Rodney was never in the picture except that he apparently went to the same summer camp as Bugs when they were kids. As if any of that matters!

But it's not like Daffy's jealous - he has nothing to be jealous about. He's just pissed and _annoyed_.

Daffy hasn't realized that he's been reading the same word on his computer monitor until Leo, the guy who sits at the desk behind him, points it out.

"You've been on the same page of that report for a long time now, Daffy. Do you need any help? I'm not doing anything at the moment." Leo says in that careful, concerned voice that makes Daffy want to suffocate him with that cheesy tie he's always wearing.

"I'm fine, thanks." Daffy grits out, eyes naturally drifting to the water fountain where Bugs and Rodney are still chatting. Really, it's a wonder they get any work done with all the time they waste.

"They make a cute couple, huh?" Petunia remarks, coming over to steal one of Leo's pencils.

"Who?" Daffy asks, pretending as if he hasn't been staring this whole time.

"Bugs and Rodney. Come on Daffy, keep up!"

He glares at both Leo and Petunia. "Guess, I've been too busy doing my work. Unlike _some_ people."

He misses the look Leo and Petunia share before they start talking about the baseball game that Daffy apparently missed because sports, yuck.

After another agonizingly boring few minutes, Rodney and Bugs return to their respective desks.

Daffy tries to be stealth but after a few failed attempts at getting Bugs' attention, he just decides to throw the biggest wad of paper at the other man.

"What the hell, Daffy?"

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, Rodney was just telling me about this Volkswagon Rabbit he bought, wants us to take it for a spin."

"Yawn, wait what?"

"Yeah, he wants to us to take it to Lake Catnip for our fishing trip."

"Can I come?"

"Daffy, you hate fishing."

"Well, I can camp with you guys and hike."

"Daffy you hate those too."

Daffy pouts. "Well, then I guess you can't go."

Bugs raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you'll be going without me!"

Bugs takes a long time to respond, Daffy makes an effort not to look at his face. So he stares at the same report he's supposed to read, but without really looking at it. Finally Bugs says, "Oh my gosh, you're jealous!"

"I do _not_ get jealous!"

"Shhh." Tina, the secretary utters.

"Sorry." Bugs says, then, "Daffy there really is no need for you to be jealous. He's just a guy, who happens to be my long time best friend. You shouldn't feel threatened by that."

Daffy stays silent because Bugs is full of it. And he doesn't fail to hear the hint of amusement in Bugs' tone. It's light, but it's there.

"If it helps, maybe you should find a someone to hang out with while Rodney and I catch up. It'll make you feel better."

Daffy huffs. "I will!"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

* * *

Daffy meets Jason the second Michael, their boss, introduces him to everyone at the next respectable conduct meeting. Rodney and Bugs are sitting together in the back, basically chatting away and ignoring what Michael's saying. But it's okay because Bugs has been employee of the month for the past two months now, so he gets a pass. If Daffy tried that he'd definitely be getting a stern talking to by Michael, probably coupled with an awkward pat on the back. Because Micahael's weird that way. So no, thank you.

Jason apparently has been sent by corporate to be a new addition to the Branson branch family. Daffy doesn't see anything off about the guy to be sent here, in the literal seventh circle of hell, but maybe corporate just doesn't care anymore about who they hire.

Daffy hasn't failed to notice that Jason is six feet seven inches tall, has stormy blue eyes and luscious dark hair. Or that Daffy automatically thinks of Henry Cavill's Superman when he sees Jason. All Daffy knows is that as soon as the meeting's over, Jason chooses to talk to him, even passing Tina to speak to Daffy. And the guy's actually pretty funny, managing to make Daffy laugh and causing Michael to point it out.

"Ha! Never seen Daffy laugh so hard in all my years of working at Dunder - Mifflin! Bugs, seems as if you have some competition!"

But even then Daffy doesn't notice anything's off. Not until they are walking to their cars when Jason stops to ask him if he'd like to go to the movies, Daffy assumes he means as friends and agrees to go. But then, warm, soft lips are on his and it's really nice, but gone in a flash and Daffy's left feeling confused but elated.

* * *

"So you've been hanging with Jason a lot."

"Hmm? Oh yeah, the guy's pretty cool. And I owe it all to you Bugs, I should give people a chance more often."

Daffy misses the look Bugs gives the camera.

* * *

"Jason is your boyfriend." Tina deadpans as Daffy looks at her in confusion. "I gotta say, I always thought you and Bugs would end up together. Guess I owe Hazel ten bucks."

"We are _not_ dating."

"You guys do everything together, plus he tolerates you, laughs at your terrible jokes and you two even do that cute thing where you two wave across the room at each other."

"We _do not_." But to test it, Daffy looks over at Jason's desk. The other man is on a phone call, but as soon as he sees Daffy he waves and Daffy of course waves back. "Dammit." He mutters to himself.

"Face it Daffy. You have a boyfriend now and it isn't so bad, now is it?"

Except apparently having a boyfriend means lots of PDA and in storage closet make outs, which Daffy likes, but it also means having to pay attention to him and putting Jason before himself. And Daffy doesn't like that part so much.

"I miss you." Bugs whispers from his desk.

"I miss you worse."

"Rodney's cool and all, but I miss you're high maintenance."

"And Jason's great but he's too clingy."

"Daffy, someone calling you once a night to check up on you is hardly clingy."

"It is when you hate talking on the phone and love your sleep."

"So what should we do?"

"Meet me in the storage closet in five minutes."

* * *

"I hate Jason." Bugs admits.

"Who's turn is it to be jealous now?"

"Mine and it sucks."

"So you admit you're...mmmph!" Bugs is suddenly kissing him and it's not bad. Are those fireworks?

"I really missed you." Bugs says when he pulls away. Daffy pulls him closer, before kissing him back. "Yeah, yeah. The feeling's mutual."

* * *

"So you're leaving me for your friend."

"Correction, he's my best friend. And I'm sorry."

"But I thought we had something special."

"Jason, here, meet Dwight Schrute."

"Greetings." Dwight smiles, Jason smiles back.

"He understands really obscure movie, comic book and t.v. show references and he owns limited edition Star Wars action figures. Think you'll miss me?"

"Who are you again?"

"That's my guy."

* * *

When Bugs and Daffy announce that they're dating at the next office party. Everyone cheers, Daffy doesn't miss Hazel slip something in Tina's hand, he's guessing it's the ten bucks.

Rodney pats Bugs on the back and shakes Daffy's hand. Daffy may not find him as annoying anymore, but he's still pretty annoying.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **I tried to fit as much Looney Tunes characters as I could in here. Hope you all enjoyed this oneshot!**

 **Sorry for the weird ending lol. But this is to all of you who like seeing jealous Daffy and/or jealous Bugs.**

 **Stay safe out there!**


End file.
